expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Callisto
|body = Jupiter |position = 4 |diameter = 4,820.6 km |gravity = 0.126 g (1.235 m/s ) |yearlength = 16.69 days |atmosphere = 7.5 picobar |temperature = 80 K / -193.15 °C 134 K / -139.15 °C 165 K / -108.15 °C |denonym = Callistoan / Callistonian |species = Human |government = Martian Congressional Republic United Nations |type=Moon |name= Callisto • Sol Vd }}Callisto, also Jupiter IV, is the second-largest moon of Jupiter and the third-largest in the Sol system. Its orbit requires it to be tidally locked – one side constantly faces Jupiter. History The moon has a moderate subterranean population as the moon does not enjoy the protection from Jupiter's radiation belts in contrast to Ganymede. The colony has a mining industry but also boasts shipyards, including MCRN Callisto shipyards and the Earth owned UN Callisto shipyards . Additionally, a respected university with affiliations to Mars's technical institutes is located in the colony. The hemisphere facing Jupiter includes an observatory focused on Jovian research . Events At some point prior to the Eros Incident, Callisto was the site of a proxy war between Earth and Mars. As tensions rose over union negotiations, Earth sent in increasing numbers of private security forces while Mars sent in advisors. The groups inflamed the tensions, resulting in Belter groups they backed fighting each other in the stead of Earth and Mars . A little more than a year before the Free Navy Conflict , the Free Navy attacks the MCRN shipyard in a covert operation. The operation manages to secure stealth tech – 4, thousand-litre canisters of MCRN energy absorbing coating. The heist is covered up by the destruction of the shipyard by kinetic impacts of pre-accelerated meteors . The impacts were sizable to result in civilian casualties and destruction of colony infrastructure. This includes the cracking and depressurization of at least one of the colony's hard shelters . Callisto was also a location prominent in the Free Navy Conflict. Like many of the outer planets, it embraced control of the Free Navy, as seen in the adoption of Free Navy script as a valid currency. In the latter portions of the war, it was the de facto command center of the Free Navy following the Pella coming into port for repairs. Due to this, the Jovian System saw two large battles, one of which was fought in the vicinity of Callisto's orbit (see the Battle of Callisto). The Free Navy lost several ships but ultimate secured a victory over wing of the Consolidated Fleet . Callisto remained the de facto command center of the Free Navy until the departure of and the Pella to reinforce the Free Navy in the Battle of Medina Station. Media Callisto comparison.jpg|Comparison: Earth / Luna / Callisto Jupiter Moons.jpg|Comparison: Jupiter's Galilean moons Notes * The parents of Praxidike Meng had a short posting on Callisto before settling on Ganymede. * remains on Callisto, choosing not to ship-out with the Pella. Trivia * Callisto's namesake is from Greek mythology: a nymph in retinue to the goddess Artemis and one of Zeus's (Roman: Jupiter) consorts. See also on Wikipedia. * The moon is suspected to house a subterranean ocean, and a possible location for life outside of Earth, not unlike Europa. This topic has not been discussed by the novels but, due to the protomolecule being the first evidence of extra-terrestrial life, either humans have not yet reached the ocean, the ocean does not contain living organisms, or the ocean has not been imagined to exist in the novels. External links * on Wikipedia Category:Locations Category:Moons Category:Outer planets Category:Sol system Category:Shipyards